monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Alli Scaleiotti
Alli Scaleiotti is the daughter of a European Dragon. She's 1900, and has a leading role on one of TV's prime time supernatural action shows. Curremtly she attends Monster High, taking some "time off" from acting. Personality Alli's lived her life surrounded by the Scarywood types, so she knows the ins and outs of smoozing. She's not a stuck up diva like some acting types, but she's not so far down to earth that she lets her popularity escape her. She's pretty easy to get along with though, course it helps that she's famous too. She can have a fiery temper to her (what dragon doesn't?), but it takes quite a bit to set her smoking. And despite her "time off", she really does enjoy her work. Physical Appearance Alli is a European Dragon, meaning she has wing protruding from her back (as opposed to Oriental dragons who typically do not) hich happen to be green. Her skin is leathery and pink, with patches of green scales. Her hair is purple (though whether this is her natural color has been debated), and her eyes are green. She has siney barbs on her forarms and calves, as well as claws on her fingers and toes, so her clothing options feel somewhat limited at times. Classical Monster Her parents are European Dragons. There are many types of dragons, but typically European (or Western) Dragons are depicted with large wings and are either quadrapendal or bipedal. Alli's family moved to the States when she was younger to join the Scarywood scene; her father was a director several years ago, while her mother acted as his (and now her) agent. Reltationships Family Her parents are currently seperated, possibly leading to one of the reasons why she took some time off from acting. Her agent mother wasn't thrilled with the idea, so their relationship is a bit at odds while she rarely gets to talk to her father due to his busy scheduale. Friends Alli hangs out primarily with Operetta D. Phantom, Spectra Vondergeist, and Rochelle Goyle. Enemies She has yet to make any enemies. Pet She currently does not have a pet. Romance Alli has no concrete romantic pursuits at this time, though many monster beat articles have suggested that there are "flames of passion" between herself and her Eastern Dragon co-star. Clothing Basic Alli wears a matching green "scale" printed tank top and skirt set, with purling leggings. She has pink wedge sandals with gold and pink polka-dotted socks. She wears several necklaces, and a green headband in her loose purple hair. Trivia *It's unknown if Alli attends the Day or Night Class shift of Monster High, but due to her group of friends all being Night Class students, it's assumed she has at least a few Night Shift classes *Alli is a CaM Dragon doll *Alli's name is pun on the actress Alison Scagliotti's name, due to KPenDragon's thought of a resemblance *Alli's surname is pronounced scay-lee-aw-tee Category:Original Characters Category:KPenDragon's Characters Category:Dragon Category:Females